clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OrangePuffle/Archive 1
Hi! IF YOU SAY ANYTHING MEAN, I WILL HACK U! |} -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 19:55, October 5, 2012 Hi Guinydyl, My next quiz will be out within a month, so stay tuned :) -- Dps04talk 08:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) YOUR AVATAR! It's ready! Storm I don't think so. I just finished one party.SandorL (talk) 14:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Storm No, you see, doing parties is a lot of work, and it's not that fun. I probably won't do another one for a while. SandorL (talk) 15:02, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Emotiocons Hi Guinydyl Admins are able to add/ remove emoticons. In case you'd like some to be added, contact an admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE- Chat Emoticons Hi Guinydyl, You may now add it using (guinydyl) (with or without capital letterw- it would work anywat). Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Party Decorations For Storm Sorry, but most of the decorations you listed aren't possible.SandorL (talk) 16:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Custom Logo Probably blue.SandorL (talk) 19:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) About your custom Hai, Guinydyl! I'm sorry, but I can't make the custom penguin with a decent pose, I'm sorry. Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:49, January 26, 2013 (UTC)' About your custom 'Ello, Guinydyl! I'm sorry, but I'm not able to make a decent custom with the Extra Cheesy Costume on, and without that, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to make a custom with a decent pose. You may wanna ask somebody else. Sorry! Talk to ya later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Custom Logo Hi Guinydyl, Lol, Penguin-Pal logo :P Thanks for making it! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Guinydyl, JWPengie asked me the same question a few days ago. You can see the reply oldid=1114385#RE:Change_Name_Of_Page_and_Sig}} here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Customs Teams No.. I thought up the idea myself. If ou think i am copying, i will delete it if you like. [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 12:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Admin Hi Guinydyl, To become an admin you need to have enough contributions and be experienced enough with the wiki. If you have rollback or patroller rights and a new admin will be promoted, most chances are that you or another user in these groups would become admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Link Heres the link: http://www.clubpenguinsaraapril.com/2013/08/the-truth-about-darth-herbert-star-wars.html JW | Talk | Blog | | More! Template for you Here's a template for you because you met my penguin: Code: Hope you like it, SUMMER JAM JW | Talk | Blog | | More! RE:Betazero Hi OrangePuffle, In case this is a screenshot of your PM, an individual complains about a PM isn't reliable as they can be easily edited. You can block PM to ignore his message, if you want. 19:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Infobox Hi OrangePuffle, I created a template for you, though it's based on the and it's not an infobox. Tou can add it by adding : Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Here's the screenshots i took: JWPengie & OP.jpg|Me and OrangePuffle JWPengie & OP 2.jpg|Us in the pool JWPengie & OP 3.jpg|Awesome! JWPengie & OP 4.jpg|(He's sitting in the queen's seat...:P) JWPengie & OP 5.jpg|He's treating me like a servant! D: JWPengie & OP.jpg|Me and OrangePuffle JWPengie & OP 2.jpg|Us in the pool JWPengie & OP 3.jpg|Awesome! JWPengie & OP 4.jpg|(He's sitting in the queen's seat...:P) JWPengie & OP 5.jpg|He's treating me like a servant! D: JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 16:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on the chat please, it's important. super_miron Club Penguin Wiki:Interface editor 20:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) check it out hey dude search penguin and find the discussions and go to i'm making customs for a custom. 888 yoshi (talk) 10:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Costume Contest RE: Why? Hello: I assume you're talking about this blog, which was deleted because it had the template. If a page/blog/thread/etc. has this tag, it means it will be eventually deleted. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 20:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I already did the first part with Jeffery Jo yesterday. The second part will be filmed during the Halloween Party, so you're gonna have to wait 'till Thursday or Friday. I'll tell you the time when it gets closer. JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 10:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25 18:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) The Lightning Strikes Back I saw your PM on chat. I didn't respond because I forgot to log off caht and I went to the store. Part 3 was already taken, there will probably be a part 4 though. I will try to find a time. How 'bout Thursday morning sometime? I have off from school. :) 20:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) french fries rule but chicken is better; get it all at chick-fil-a Is that infobox of me an insult because I won't let you in my story? 19:39, October 30, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) cutout heres your cutouts! Cadence176761 (talk) 10:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Cadence176761 RE:Transparent Image Hi Orange Puffle, Here's the image that you've reuqested: *File:My Penguin App EPF Workout Hoodie penguin.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout! Hi Orange Puffle, Here's the image that you've requested: *File:MPPSNov13 Page5 blue penguin no hair.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:42, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout and change it to dark blue Hi Orange Penguin, Here's the image that you've requested: *File:Penguin Style Nov 2011 cover penguin blue.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Sorry So I think we made it clear you don't hate me Is it possible to remove the infobox so we can make it up and I'll add on the nonmember list on my blog May your Dreams be Wide 17:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutouts Hi OrangePuffle, I'm sorry, but when it comes for so many cutouts at once for personal use and not for improving articles, i'm probably not the right guy for this sort of task. If you're looking for cutouts, the blog that Mario has recently posted may be what you need. You can also try your luck in Picture Department, though i'm not sure if this is the kind of work that they are usually dealing with. If you want to find out how to make cutouts yourself, maybe you will find this useful. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) 20:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod Calendar Hi OrangePuffle, Your date in the CM cal is now changed to December 31. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) What? Hi,I'm Agent Paige,and please tell me why do you make me so disgusting and annoying? Agent Paige -Agent Paige -- "Care for Your Puffles!" 10:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:New Login Interface! Hi OrangePuffle, Thanks for this info, i'll be sure to check this out. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Heyo OrangePuffle! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ORANGEPUFFLE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! CPCAke.png 15:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorry OP, my computer is super laggy. First it was lagging on CP and I accidentally deleted Lightshot. I'm trying to get it back now BUT IT WON'T LOAD, so yeah, that's kind of the whole story. Can you be back on chat at 8 PST? 12:46, December 23, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Merry Christmas! 18:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC)